


Two can play at this game

by Lyhesa



Series: Joan & Jane [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Fight Sex, Fist Fights, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Psychopath, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyhesa/pseuds/Lyhesa
Summary: Based off a prompt I had and gave Ajproctor, which I decided to attempt as well, it happens during Jodie's time in the slot, except she's not alone, another inmate is here and our dearest Governor will try and cover her tracks, but the outcome will not be what she expected...
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Original Character(s), Joan Ferguson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Joan & Jane [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125602
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Two can play at this game

Jane was looking at the ceiling, impassive, batting her eyes lazily at the light illuminating the cell. She had been inside the slot for a week now, and she was beginning to feel dreadfully bored. She tried to exercise, meditate, and so on; But there was only so much one could do in a place made to punish cheap behaviors and make you reflect on them. She even got bored to the point that she had started reading all the things written on the windows of her cell, given how long she had spent staring at them, one could think she'd be capable to recite every little note in one breath.  
The young woman pushed a tuft of caramel hair from her face as sleep didn't seem to want to claim her; She was restless most nights, feeling like a caged animal. Alone with her thoughts.  
To be sent to the slot for protecting yourself. Pathetic.  
Jane rolled over on her right side, her eyes closed, facing the wall as she heard the door of the slot open, heels resonating within the silent walls. She heard Jodie's cell open and whispers before the door was shut. It was the third night Jodie was in the slot, and the second time she heard the same commotion. Jane didn't need to _know what was going on_ , to _know what was going on_. Jodie had been crying the entirety of her first night. Jane had tried out of curiosity to ask her what had happened after waiting a calculated number of minutes, but Jodie had been tight-lipped about it.  
Only today, Franky arrived as well, she had caused some trouble, not that it had surprised Jane, neither did the Governor's words when she escorted her here. As one would expect, Miss Westfall would vouch for Franky, the way they both eyed each other leaving very little to the imagination spoke for itself.  
Joan peaked into Franky's cell, seeing the woman resting on her back, seemingly in deep sleep, and then muffled cries emanated from the cell she just came out from, causing a thin smile to make it's way to her lips.  
Jane's cell being right next to Jodie's, she heard the sobs clear as day and sighed loudly before sitting down, rubbing her temples, annoyed this time around.

-Some of us would like to be able to sleep, thank you very much.

The sobs stopped altogether, and so did Joan, who spun on her heels, her brows furrowed. She had not remembered another inmate being in the slot. The older woman walked towards the cell, her heels marking the slow and deliberate beat of her pace, and peeked through the window, seeing the young woman inside staring at her as she stood.  
Jane glanced at the tall, dark-haired figure outside her cell outlined by the pale light of the corridor, recognizing the woman's cold, judging stare; She raised an eyebrow, her face remaining stoic, and started pacing up and down, in the hope to tire herself enough to sleep.  
Joan stared as the young woman paced up and down; One week ago, some of the women, more specifically Gambaro and her Boys, had tried making a pass at her, but that was before Jane's unexpected response to their ministrations. She had succeeded in taking on the five of them, resulting in minor bruising and bloody bottom lip for her and consequent stay in medical for them. Joan had been there when it had happened, and Jane had complied without making a fuss resulting in the officers not needing to restraint her, though she did argue that what she had done was deserved. It had been the fire in her eyes, and her strength that had caused a smirk to appear on the Governor's lips, along with a pleasurable warmth between her thighs. Not many women would have stood up to Gambaro and her Boys, especially not in such an unfavorable position. Joan glanced one last time at the woman, blatantly aware that she had not seen anything, and even if she were to talk about what she had heard, Joan would find a way to silence her. She always did. The older woman turned, walking away, her heels fading in the distance.  
Just as the door closed, Jane heard hushed whispers coming from further away to her right, meaning Franky was speaking to her friend. She took a deep breath and resumed pacing, trying to let her mind wander around.

* * *

This morning, the Governor had released Franky back into Gen Pop, and Jane had been awake to hear the debacle of Miss Miles trying to get Franky out of the slot. She had also heard Franky's claim to the forensic psychologist.

" No, she came in last night, and she did something to her. She was crying. "

Jane had rolled her eyes at the implication, of course, the Governor had done something, but Franky seemed to have forgotten to mind her own business, otherwise, things could escalate faster than expected. And most certainly not in her favor. The brunette had also said to ask the person at the far back of the slot, as she told her to stop crying so she could sleep. She had heard the ushered whispers of the officer and psychologist before they unlocked her door and asked her if she had heard anything particular during the night. But Jane wasn't foolish, she knew the Governor had seen her, and she was also aware of the camera above her head. She had seen Franky come behind Officer Miles, and Jane had shrugged, claiming having heard nothing suspicious. Franky had gotten angry and had needed to be escorted by two officers, while Miss Westfall had kept staring at Jane through the window of her cell before departing as well, seemingly disappointed.

* * *

Night had fallen on the Correctional Centre, and Jane had been laying down when she heard the Governor's heels, the click of Jodie's door before the silence returned. She had no means to know the exact time but had started to assume whatever the Governor was doing took around an hour. The young woman closed her eyes, letting silence engulf her, relaxation coursing through her body. She felt her mind drift away and heard the telltale of heels on the hard floor, the opening and closing of the metal door. Jane shrugged it off, lowering her head to the pillow again. The Governor's heels audible until her ears could only detect silence. She furrowed her brows slightly as it dawned upon her that she hadn't heard the door of the slot and suddenly felt observed. She heard her door being unlocked, and opened her eyes, sitting upright.  
Joan was standing at the opening of the cell, her hands resting along her thighs, looking down at the inmate. The light coming behind her giving the woman a halo of light in spite of the darkness bathing her figure.

-Come. Now.

Jane's face remained detached as she got to her feet and slipped on her slippers before walking towards the imposing woman, a tight smile plastered on her lips. Joan moved aside to let Jane out, and closed the door of her cell, before placing a hand down on the nape of her neck, escorting her. The gesture made Jane's smile turn into a smirk and she raised an eyebrow, the wires in her brain beginning to work. They passed in front of Jodie's cell, and Jane shot a side glance at the curled up woman, who seemed to be rocking herself, as she laid on her side. They both left the slot, and Jane allowed the Governor to walk her around, going further down the prison complex, to rooms only staff members could access. Joan had kept the inmate in front of her at all times, even as she was opening the door to their destination. Jane entered the room, trying to discern where she was, but the single light hanging from the ceiling cast a shield on her surroundings, preventing her to know for sure. Jane heard the key jiggle as the Governor locked the door, and she turned, her full height towering over that of the average woman. They studied each other for a full minute; Jane, not impressed by the woman's height, dared to speak under the watchful eyes of the power figure, a breath away from her.

-Is there something you wanted, Governor ?

Joan arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, having expected anything but the confidence she was exulting in front of her. Faster than Jane had expected Joan had raised her gloved hand to her face and had caught her jaw between her thumb and the rest of her fingers, her tight grip likely to leave a bruise. Jane saw her taking a step forward and stepped back, causing the woman in front of her to keep on until Jane was stuck between the wall and the tall frame of the Governor. As Jane looked up to the older woman she recognized the look of contemplating the various ways an encounter could go. The younger woman parted her lips but felt the grip on her jaw tightening remarkably.

-I would be very cautious about what I'd say if I were you.  
-And why is that ?

A stinging blow resonated in the room and Jane's head hit the wall behind her, a sharp ringing deafening her left ear.

-You are not allowed to speak.

Jane turned her head towards the woman in front of her, before lifting her chin to meet her eyes, stoic as one could be.

-If you talk, there will be consequences. Threatened the older woman.  
-Regarding what ? Jodie or now ?

Jane's head hit the wall again, causing her to shake her head softly, the ringing in her ear growing louder, drawing her focus away from the Governor. She felt something pushing down on her throat and realized it was the Governor's forearm, as she put more of her weight, causing Jane to cough. Still, the younger woman smirked as the blood trickled from her lip coursing down her chin, her curiosity taking the best of her.

-What did you do to Jodie ?

The forearm crushed her windpipe further and she stared into the Governor's chocolate eyes, placing a hand on her forearm, to steady herself, seeing her nose twitch.

-Do you enjoy that ? _Control, obedience, submission, power, pain._

Joan strike her across the face a third time before taking hold of her neck with her right hand, while Jane's breath was cut short, she took hold of her left hand, causing a distinct twitch on the Governor's face.

-I won't cower. I know that's what you want.

Jane twisted Joan's wrist, catching her off guard, drawing her closer, so much that their body touched, a thud reverberating due to the strength of Jane's action. The younger woman saw a slight confusion making it's way on the older woman's face and raised herself on her tiptoe as much as she could, bringing her face closer to that of the Governor, eyeing her lips before looking into her eyes, the Governor's brows furrowing as she parted her lips, their breath mixing. She let the tension rise for a second before drawing even closer, finally a breath away, going toe to toe with the woman who commanded respect in that very place she ran with an iron fist.

-I know what you did to Jodie. She told me.

Joan froze, her lips still parted, looking down at the inmate, realization washing over her as her face grew cold and severe. She seized Jane by the scruff of the neck, forcing her back to the door she unlocked with ease and rapidity. They entered the slot in silence as Joan brought her back to her cell, jostling her in, locking the door quickly. Jane had turned to face the dark-haired woman, fumbling with her keys, as she walked closer to the cell door. The closer she walked to her, the higher her chin went up. They both shared a glance, and the Governor saw the bruising marks on the young woman's skin beginning to darken, sending a jolt of arousal between her thighs. Her nose twitched, and she left, giving her a side glance and doing the same with Jodie's cell before departing from the slot altogether.

* * *

-What did you tell her ?  
-Nothing, I swear ! Please, don't..

Jodie yelped in pain as Joan's gloved hand entered in contact with her already painful cheek. Tears streamed down her face as she looked up fearfully at the Governor.

-Do not lie to me.  
-I'm not, I swear ! I didn't tell her !!

Joan yanked Jodie's head back, grabbing a fist full of her auburn hair, seeing her face twist in pain. Jodie started scratching her forearm, drawing blood, causing the older woman to yank her head back more forcefully. With her other hand, Joan poured alcohol onto the wound, Jodie's cries worsening, trying her best not to cover her forearm with her other hand, knowing fully well the older woman would punish her for it.

- **STOP** **!!!**  
-Then tell me, what did you tell her ?

The Governor kneeled next to Jodie, grabbing her jaw vigorously, making the younger woman whimper, her sobs subsisting.

-No one cares, no one misses you.

Jodie bit her lower bottom lip, trying to stifle her sobs as Joan raised her gloved hand to her face. The older woman's fingertips drawing deliberate patterns, she could feel her trembling skin even with the leather protecting her hand. She lowered her hand to the brunette's neck and wrapped her finger around it, enough to startle her, but not enough to choke her, feeling the blood pumping under the leather.

-Cut Bea Smith, then you can rest.

* * *

Jane was resting on her side, her back turned to the door, her breathing even as she enjoyed the silence from the slot, it was one thing she'd miss when she'd have to return to General. Her thoughts wandered a moment to the woman next door, Jodie, and to what the Governor might have done to her. She didn't expect the Governor to have to do much given Jodie's... Submissive spirit. The young woman was so impressionable, and would she not be with Franky, the inmates would have already had a piece of her, especially Juice and her Boys. Then, her thoughts drifted to when the Governor had escorted her to that room, in the bowels of the prison, where no one would be able to hear. How the Governor had tried to intimidate her into silence, molest her into cowering. The thought made Jane smirk softly. If only the Governor knew.  
She sighed, relaxing above the covers, thinking about the reason for her prolonged stay at Wentworth Correctional Centre. The very reason why Miss Westfall gave her seances but couldn't get anything satisfactory from her. Jane had even come to the realization Miss Westfall seemed to slump in her chair every time she told her there was nothing wrong with her and that she had done nothing wrong. Needless to say, she had known her file had been secured so that not many people, not event the Governor would know what ailment had latched onto Jane. She had been driven here from her lengthy stay at Sinclair where her father was working, which came as somewhat of a relief. These people were crazy and deranged. She was not. Only if they knew the things that were going on between their pure, white walls...

-Get up.

Jane's eyes snapped open, taking a sharp intake of air. She turned to look behind her and saw the Governor at the door, her lips resembling a thin line, her eyes emotionless. The younger woman tried to remember when she could have missed Jodie's door opening and closing before she caught onto a specific detail. The bâton folded in the left pocket of her jacket. That's when it hit her. Jodie's door had stayed untouched, meaning the Governor was visiting her first tonight.

-Now.

The younger woman stood, putting on her slippers. She looked up at the older woman, a subtle smile forming on her lips, as the Governor moved aside to allow Jane out of her cell. They took the same path as the day before, the echoes of their steps filling their wake. Only this time, when they arrived the door was already open, causing Jane to raise an eyebrow at the initiative. She walked to the middle of the room, the white light still preventing her from fully recognizing her surroundings, even as she screened her eyes from the bright light. She gave up on trying to discern where she had, yet again, been lead to and turned when she heard the keys in the door, watching as the Governor locked the door. The older woman turned to her, squinted her eyes, standing outside the halo of light.

-You lied.

Jane didn't try preventing the smile from gracing her lips, the corner of her eyes wrinkled softly as the smile was genuine. The Governor kept staring at her, stern and cold, a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

-Why ?

The younger woman pouted pensively, tilting her head to the side, her eyes never leaving the towering figure in front of her, debating whether she wanted to tell her or let her simmer a little longer.

-Why do you think, Governor ?  
-I am the one asking the questions here.

Jane lifted her hands peacefully before placing them in her pockets, looking around lazily, her eyes eventually falling back onto the older woman who was examining her thoroughly.

-Is there something you'd like to know, Governor ?  
-Your file.  
-What about it ?

Joan grabbed something on the shelf next to her and opened it, reading from whatever was in her hands.

-Jane Foster. Born in Victoria, Australia on the tenth of February nineteen ninety-two. Australian. Police Identification N° 854602. Unit, H1. No occupation, no relatives, single. Brown eyes, medium, complexion : fair. 164cm for 64kg, read Joan, obviously bothered.

Joan looked up, folding the file, and placed it on the shelf again, joining her hands in front of her, her steely gaze never leaving the younger woman in the middle of the room.

-Your file is restricted. Why ?  
-I think you know why.  
-Humor me.  
-I'm afraid I cannot tell Governor.  
-And why is that ?

Jane raised an eyebrow, shrugging, seeing the older woman's demeanor change. Joan walked toward her and stopped centimeters away, towering above her.

-I have ways to make you tell me.  
-I'm sure you do. And they might work on Jodie. But I am not Jodie.

Joan stared at Jane, stoic, her breathing even. She could feel the younger woman's breath on her lips and the heat coming off of her body. Her mind wandered elsewhere for an instant, causing a delightful rush of heat between her thighs. She breathed in deeply before tilting her head on the side, glancing down at Jane.

-You lied. And I want to know why.  
-I was intrigued.  
-What about ?  
-About how you'd react... How far you'd go... Poor Jodie really did receive a beating, didn't she ? I bet you liked having her begging you.  
-You seem rather sure of yourself.  
-Because I'm always right.

Joan felt the heat rise at the banter and clenched her jaw, trying to regain control of the situation.

-You'll come to learn young lady, that you are not always right.  
-Why ? Because you are ? I wonder what the Board might think about that.

Joan hit Jane hard, and before she could recover, grabbed her neck, squeezing enough to cause a sharp intake of breath.

-I'd be very cautious how you speak to me. Very careful indeed.  
-Or what Governor ? You'll hit me ? Make me beg ?  
-Maybe that is what I should do.

Joan squeezed harder, seeing Jane place her hand on hers, looking up, moistening her lips.

-How about you tell me what you're doing to Jodie and I might consider quenching your thirst for information about my file ?

The older woman scoffed, trailing a finger on the outline of Jane's lips.

-Do you think me stupid ?  
-No, you're extremely intelligent, which is why I'm offering this simple bargain. Quid pro quo. Just a... Simple transaction with a mutually beneficial outcome, explained Jane smiling despite the grip on her neck.  
-You must think yourself clever, don't you ?  
-I would have thought you'd have gone to Miss Westfall in case you had questions about my file. Oh, but that's right, she cannot tell you anything. I bet that must be frustrating, isn't it Governor ?

Joan slapped Jane across the face as hard as she could, sending her tumbling back, her ear ringing atrociously. She raised a hand to her head, massaging her temples before looking at the older woman.

-Seems like I hit a nerve. Is that all you can do ? I'm surprised Jodie cannot get over this, taunted Jane looking up, her face down as would a child.

Joan's nostrils flared, her gloved hands forming fists, the leather preventing her nails from digging into her palms. Her nose twitched, and she saw the younger woman smirking before bringing her hands together, her face turning serious all of a sudden, causing Joan to squint at her, the cogs working inside her brain.

-Are you playing with me, Foster ?  
-I don't know, Governor. Are you playing with me ? I can go all night if I have to. Can you ? Or maybe... Maybe you could answer my questions.  
-Now, why would I do that ?  
-Because, Governor.

Jane started walking towards the older woman, standing under the light, the red of her cheek glowing and her eyelashes casting a delicate shadow on her face.

-Though I do not know what you've done to Jodie Spiteri, I did hear you, and I did see you, as Franky claimed. What's to stop me from going to Miss Westfall or the Board to back Doyle's claims ? Hm ?  
-And who's to say that you won't go and tell them after I told you anyway ?  
-I am a woman of my words, Governor. Shall I begin ? Of course, so... Why Jodie ?

Joan's lips resembled two thin lines as she listened to the inmate talk, clearly coming on top due to her knowledge of her comes and go to the slot in the middle of the night. But the woman in front of her knew what she wanted, knew how to act for it. Perhaps she could discover what she wanted by playing her game, let her believe she had the upper hand.

-Because Miss Spiteri is weak, easily manipulated, easily impressionable.  
-Hm...Anybody could see that, I'm surprised they haven't caught onto it yet. But that does not matter. What is your question ?  
-Why is your file restricted ?  
-It's simple. To prevent bias, but also because it's better if no one knows why I'm here. Some things are better left... Unsaid.

Joan scoffed as she shook her head softly. She should just make her strip as she did Jodie and throw water at her, get her near the point of hypothermia or scratch her arm to the point of bleeding, let her beg for her not to pour alcohol on the wounds.

-Governor.

Joan breathed in, looking at the young woman in front of her, an eyebrow raised.

-What do you do to Jodie Spiteri ?

Jane saw the Governor's chest rising peacefully, but her eyes expressed a different story, her jaw clenched, her fingers laced together, everything but her eyes appeared calm and composed.

-What does Jodie do to you ? Do you get off from doing these things to her ?  
-What is the point of asking questions you already have the answers to ?

Jane smiled widely, dragging her tongue on her front teeth, raising an eyebrow.

-Hm, hm, it's my turn. Shall I tell you what I imagine you're doing Governor ?  
-Humor me.

Joan walked into the ring of light, the hardness in her eyes now apparent, yet they were shining with curiosity. At long last she had the cat's attention, good.

-I think you need Jodie for something, now I don't know whether it is for you or to do your bidding as you can't be seen hurting people now, can you ? Jane looked up at the woman in front of her, staring into her eyes. I also think you might not just hit Jodie or degrade her. No, that'd be too easy, that'd be too... Minimal. Anyone can do that.  
-Can you ? Retorqued the older woman.

Jane laughed a laugh without amusement, surprising the woman in front of her, who saw Jane starting to walk behind her.

-I can do much, much worse than that, Governor. Hence the reason for my lengthy stay here.  
-What did you do ?  
-I take care of people. For specific people.

Joan furrowed her brows in confusion. If someone was a hitman... Well, a hitwoman, that'd be in their file.

-I do not believe you.  
-And why is that ? Asked Jane still circling the woman.  
-Because even hitmen have it appear in their files.  
-I never said I was a hitman.  
-Then what are you ?  
-Then tell me. What do you do to Jodie Spiteri, at night, in the confines of this room ? Where no one can hear her scream or her pleas for you to stop whatever treatment you're inflicting upon her feeble mind and frail body ?

Joan's mind drifted to the few nights Jodie had already spent in the slot, the screaming, the pleading, and yet the warmth spreading through her as she did those things, as she hurt the young woman, as she made her beg, cry, strip, scratch, come. How the words reverberated in her skull.

« You're pointless, you're worthless, you're nothing, no one cares, no one misses you. »

She heard her father's voice overshadow her own, her entire body tensing as she heard her own voice pleading with him, the cracks he tried to beat out of her. Feeling the burn of the marks he left on her even after all these years. She felt anger rise within her chest and lowered her gaze to the younger woman who seemed to be examining her. She gripped her by the throat, catching her off guard, and pinned her against the wall, her feet barely touching the ground. The back of Jane's head hit the wall and struck her, causing her to close her eyes momentarily. Joan tightened her grip on her neck, her other hand taping against her forehead, muttering to herself. Without warning, she felt yanked forward and felt her own back collide with the wall; looking down, she saw Jane, her eyes graver than she had ever seen them, and although she was shorter, this did not prevent her from being just as imposing. Joan seized her hand, twisting it behind her back. Taking a hold of her throat again, her lips just a breath away from her ear.

-I was right then. You get off on the banter, the fighting. You prefer when people submit.  
-You don't know anything.  
-I know that for one to behave this way, they need to have experienced it themselves.

Joan's face turned blank, and she forced Jane into one of the nearby shelves, head first, a groan of pain escaping her lips.

-I'd be very cautious if I were you.  
-Then it's you're lucky day, Governor. I never felt fear.

Jane leaned forward before thrusting her head back, hitting the Governor at the jaw, her eyes snapping open, her hands letting go of the inmate to touch where she had hit her. So she hits back. Joan stared ahead at Jane who was rubbing her throat, a fury inside her eyes. The older woman stepped forward and was about to hit her again when Jane took hold of her arm, halting her in her track, using the same arm key she had used on her but instead thrust her against the wall, hitting her head first, a stream of blood pouring from her eyebrow.

-I do not want to hit you, Governor. But I will if you make me.  
-Let me go inmate.  
-Or what ? You clearly can't overpower me.

Joan pushed herself off the wall, hitting the young woman on the nose with her elbow, blood pouring profusely. Jane stumbled back, holding her nose, wincing at the searing pain. She felt yanked back, and Joan took hold of both her hands, clasping them behind her back with one hand as she cornered her against the wall, towering over her. Jane was staring at the dark-haired woman whose face was mere centimeters away from that of Jane's, her lips parted, her breathing heavy from being bounced around. Their breath mixed, and Joan could feel the heat emanating from the younger woman, she looked down at her lips, and in a blink and you'll miss it moment, Jane's eyes light up, preventing a smirk from forming on her lips. She thought for a second about how the Governor was holding her arms and a lightbulb light up, causing her smirk to widen, and the older woman to furrow her brows ever so slightly. Suddenly Jane jerked her arms back, which caused the Governor to step even closer than she already was, but she had not anticipated Jane lifting her chin, nor their lips to crash together. While Joan's eyes widened due to the shock, her grip on Jane's hands faltered, and the younger woman gripped her wrists, turned them over, and pinned her to the wall. Jane parted from the impromptu kiss, measuring the Governor's reaction.

-Is that what's missing with Jodie, Governor ?

She could feel the Governor's ragged breathing on her lips, and she lowered her gaze to her plump upper lip. She looked up seductively and outlined it with the tip of her tongue before bestowing a gentler kiss on her lips. Jane lowered her kisses to her jaw, nibbling on her skin once or twice until she reached as little of her neck as was exposed due to her uniform, feeling her move underneath her. She kissed up her neck reaching her earlobe, taking it between her teeth, nibbling and sucking, feeling the older woman squirm beneath her. Joan had clenched her jaw as the pleasurable feeling sent a jolt to her clit pressed against the brim of her tailored pants. She should not let this happen, she couldn't afford it.

"Emotions lead to mistakes."  
"You have to take control of the situation."

Joan swallowed with some difficulty and looked down to the young woman whose lips were latched onto her neck. She tried moving her arms, but Jane held her in place strongly.

-I could slot you for this.

Jane let go of her neck, seeing a dark mark starting to appear on her alabaster skin. She looked up, an eyebrow raised, her lips curling into a smirk, bringing her face closer once again.

-I've been there for nearly two weeks already, I'm sure I can cope with whatever time you'd give me. Plus, I've been a very good girl ever since I arrived. Minus our little scuffle.

Jane parted her lips, placing them mere centimeters away, causing Joan's breath to hitch as she deviated from her lips, placing her mouth near her ear.

-Tell me, Governor. Can you feel the heat coursing through your body right now ? If I were to part your jacket and unfasten the buttons of your shirt, would your nipples be hard, begging for my lips to wrap around them ? Now, if I were to check a little more south, would your underwear be wet ? Would your thighs quiver under my tongue ? Would they wrap around my head if I were to lick your clit ?

Joan repressed a moan, squeezing her thighs together. Her balmy breath and words, causing just the desired effect. Devious minx. She could feel her nipples press against her bra and at every little movement the brim of her pant brushing her clit, keeping the fire alive. Her father’s voice seemed so far in the distance as she closed her eyes and her lips parted instinctively, causing Jane’s grin to widen.

-If I let go of your wrists. Will you stay where you are ?

Joan looked down at her through hooded eyes, her chest rising deeply at each breath. She wasn’t supposed to feel these things nor indulge them. Wrong. Purely and simply wrong.

-Let me go, and we’ll forget this ever happened.  
-Now why would I do that when you clearly; Jane pressed her body against that of Joan, her thigh making its way between hers, pressing on her clit, eliciting a moan from her lips; Want it too. I’m confident it’s taking everything in you right now not to rub yourself on my thigh.  
-Don’t make me hurt you, Foster.  
-I would love to see you try Governor. But as seen right now, you’re… Shall we say, a bit incapacitated, wouldn’t you say ?

Jane pressed her thigh onto the taller woman hearing her take a quivering breath.

-This should not be happening.  
-Neither should your unacceptable treatment of Jodie.  
-So this is payback ?  
-No, this is me giving you something so that you lessen the load on Jodie. Because something tells me that bâton in your pocket did more than bruise her skin.  
-So you’re whoring yourself ? I’d have expected better from you. I’m disapoin..

Joan moaned as Jane started rubbing her thigh up and down, her breathing deepened, and she saw Jane’s face in front of hers, she looked down at her reddish lips, suddenly feeling the urge to capture one between her lips, to feel their softness against hers again. The older woman moaned again and mumbled something under her breath, making Jane stop her thigh altogether, mischief appearing on her face as soon as she heard the desperate whimper.

-Why did you stop ?  
-Did you really think it would be that easy ? I asked you questions Governor, and I expect answers. They’re going to determine how this encounter is going to end. And only one of them includes me extinguishing this fire between your thighs. Your choice.

Joan took a shaky breath, trying to arrange her thoughts again, but she found it difficult to focus as her body screamed at her to have some contact, warmth, anything that could make this feeling vanish. She had always been instructed it was a shameful thing to feel, so how in god’s name could it be so wrong and yet feel so good ?

-So ?

The older woman looked down, her nose twitching, she steadied her head back against the wall closing her eyes, her jaw tensing. Jane looked up to the woman, clearly not having anticipated that, she thought for a minute and thought back to what she had told her that had caused her to snap.

« -I know that for one to behave this way, they need to have experienced it themselves. »

Upon remembering this, Jane decided to adopt another course of action, one she knew would provide satisfaction to everyone. She loosened her grip on the older woman’s wrists and started massaging the skin hidden behind the rich black leather. Joan had opened her eyes, furrowing her brows as she glanced down and tilted her head on the side, waiting. Jane looked up, her eyes inevitably falling on the dry blood leading to her right brow, she wouldn’t need stitching, but it’d show for a few days.

-My apologies for that, shall we start over ?  
-Foster.  
-Call me Jane.

Joan squinted, still feeling consumed by the heat emanating from her lower body, she felt the younger woman take her gloves off, freeing her hands from the hyde, placing them on the shelf next to them. She stood in front of the older woman again and grazed her skin with her nails, gently drawing patterns.

-Jane ?  
-I don’t like my family name. What about you ?  
-My family name ?  
-No, how should I call you ? Explained Jane, trailing a lazy finger on her shiny badge. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable.  
-Why are you doing this ?  
-Doing what ?  
-Being like this.  
-We both started on the wrong foot. I’m simply rectifying that and… Offering you a little something as a gesture of good faith.  
-And what would mine be ?  
-Lessen the load on Jodie, we both know she would never do something to put herself in the slot. She told me the drugs weren’t hers.  
-Whose were they ?  
-You released her into Gen Pop.

Joan muttered under her breath before feeling a finger trace her jaw, going lower on her work jacket, slowing down on her breast, before ending on her thigh, caressing it through her pants.

-How should I call you ? Governor ?  
-Joan.

Jane raised her eyebrows, clearly not expecting the older woman to allow her name into the inmate’s mouth.

-Joan, it is then.

Jane stood on her tiptoe, her other hand resting on Joan’s neck, bringing their face closer. They could both feel the heat of their breaths on each other’s lips, and Jane took her upper lip between her teeth, gently sucking on it before placing her lips on the older woman’s. Joan felt Jane’s tongue and parted her lips, allowing her to invade her mouth, tasting her, their tongues meeting for the first time. Joan wrapped an arm around Jane’s shoulders, bringing even closer if it was possible, a deep moan escaping her full lips as she felt the younger woman’s body pressed against hers. Jane let go of her thigh and neck and brought her hands to her jacket, undoing the buttons one by one, expecting the Governor to stop her at any time. She parted her jacket, feeling Joan’s hands in her hair, her lips pressing deeper against hers as she gained confidence from the moans which passed their lips. Jane started to undo her tie and let it hang on her neck, she parted from the kiss, eyeing the swollen lips in front of her, she kissed each one and left a trail of kisses on her jaw, down to her neck, her fingers taking care of her shirt, undoing button after button, her lips going lower each time. Joan’s breath hitched, her back arching under the soft lips caressing her skin, she sucked a breath when Jane reached the last buttons, suddenly feeling self-conscious. What if she didn’t like what she looked like ? Joan was considerably older than Jane. What if something about her put her off ? What if it was just to humiliate her ? She felt her anxiety bloom in her chest, causing her brows to furrow, and her jaw to clench, until she felt soft lips kiss the nape of her neck, going lower, nibbling her collarbone. Jane kissed the hollow of her throat, her hands on either side of her body, going lower at each kiss until she reached her breasts hidden behind the black bra. She smiled when she saw Joan’s lips part, she stood on her tiptoes again, her lips near her ear as her right hand passed underneath the bra, feeling the silky skin and hardening nipple under her touch, causing a sharp intake of air from the older woman.

-Take your hair down.

Joan’s eyes snapped open, with a hardness that Jane had not missed, she kissed her again, taking her nipple between her fingers and tweaked it, Joan’s moan muffled by the kiss, but the bucking of her hips fully visible.

-Please ? Asked Jane between two kisses.

Joan considered her options, she could still back of from this, but she didn’t want to, those lips were eliciting feelings, sensations, she had never felt before, and the hand on her breast made her crave for more. She raised her arms, her hands searching for the pins one by one while Jane’s lips went back to the edge of her bra, she grazed her teeth around the covered bud while her right hand kept tweaking and pulling, Joan’s hips twitching at the feeling, jolts of arousal coursing through her body. Finally, her hair fell down her shoulders, feeling the tensions on her scalp dissipating, her hair softly framing her face as she looked down at Jane. The younger woman had pulled down the cup of her bra, and wrapped her lips around the rosy bud, sucking and pulling on it before gently biting it, making Joan moan unexpectedly. She bit her again, and Joan raised a hand to Jane's head bringing her closer to her breast, her eyes closed.

-Сильнее...(Harder…)

Jane smiled on her skin and bit the reddening skin harder, feeling the hand in her hair grasp a fistful of caramel hair. She moaned around her breast as she felt her tug on her hair, sending a direct jolt to Joan’s clit, who suddenly felt rather constricted in her tailored pants. But Jane opened the bra from the front releasing the alabaster breasts from their prison, and started leaving loving kisses all over her chest, alongside several hickeys she knew she’d see later on when she went back to her place. Her right hand descended her tummy, grazing her nails on her skin, leaving red trails in their way. She reached the zipper of her pants and looked up at her, her breath caught at the back of her throat, in all of this she had not even taken the time to properly look at the woman in front of her. She was all legs, it seemed to Jane they kept going for kilometers, and one would never guess the delicate and feminine curves hidden behind the black material of her uniform. Her face framed by an avalanche of dark, star shot hair. Her lips were parted and still red from the kisses they shared, her chest going up and down rapidly showing how much she had got her worked up.

-Did anyone ever tell you you’re beautiful ?

Joan’s face turned blank within a second, looking down at Jane unsure, her face changing altogether.

-Don’t.  
-Why ?  
-Because it’s not true.  
-To me, it is. And it should be to you too.  
-I’m not.  
-Yes, you are. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. It’s a power to feel empowered within one’s skin and to own it. You are attractive and though your job doesn’t allow you to show it. The outside world does.  
-Why are you telling me this ?  
-I thought we were starting over.  
-What does that change ?  
-It changes that I might be who I am, but I still can tell when a woman, regardless of her age, is beautiful and even more so appealing to my eyes. Don’t you find yourself beautiful ?  
-No.  
-Then you’re a fool and should look at your body in a mirror, many would be envious of you, and I’m sure many are.

Joan scoffed, but that was cut short as she felt fingers part her slit. Jane felt how wet she was from all the teasing and kissed her, swallowing her moans as she spread her arousal, hitching higher until she touched her clit, Joan’s hips bucking in the process. Joan wrapped her arms around Jane’s neck, holding onto for dear life as she teased her, dipping only the tip of her finger inside of her before going higher to rub her clit.

-Please…

Jane bit her bottom lip, making Joan moan louder, continuing to rub the buddle of nerve. Who would have thought she'd make the powerhouse of a woman beg.

-Please what ?  
-Stop teasing…  
-Hm… But you look so… Desirable like that.  
-Fuck… Боже мой... (Oh my god...)

Joan threw her head back as she felt two fingers slip easily inside of her, she felt her hips move without her saying so, the feeling too delicious for her to deny herself, Jane’s palm rubbing her as she did long, slow thrusts inside of her. Joan felt dizzy, wondering if her legs would not give up at some point, her moans growing louder as the feeling in her lower belly cranked up a notch. She moved her hips in order to feel Jane’s finger deeper inside of her and felt the younger woman add another finger, going faster. Joan placed a hand on her mouth when she felt Jane hit a specific spot but realized Jane moved her hand away to rest on her shoulder.

-I want to hear you. Let go.

Joan felt something building inside of her each time Jane hit that spot, the burning sensation of her palm rubbing her clit and her lips sucking her nipples in her mouth becoming too much for her. At her greatest surprise, her face tensed, the air knocked out of her lungs, bending forward, her thighs shaking as her orgasm tore through her, leaving her breathless and holding onto the younger woman for support. Jane smiled in her neck, hearing the older woman’s labored breathing, she felt hands cupping her cheeks and lips hungrily kissing hers, feeling Joan nimble on her bottom lip, moaning as Jane slid her fingers out. They parted, and Jane raised her hand to her face, sucking on two of her fingers under the lustful eyes of the older woman, Jane moaned at the taste and brought her remaining finger in front of Joan’s lips an eyebrow raised. Joan swallowed unsurely but still parted at lips, she felt Jane gently place her finger in her mouth before closing her lips around it.

-Lick it.

The older woman did as she was told and moaned at the unexpected taste.

-Good ?

Joan nodded, licking her finger clean. It was definitely not as she had imagined it, it tasted both salty and sweet. When she finished licking her finger, she bit it making Jane hiss. She grabbed Joan by the chin, biting her bottom lip, Joan yelping in surprise as she drew blood. Joan brought a finger to her lips, red tainting her fingertips and she saw Jane kiss her breast alternating between the two, her kisses going lower to her navel, dipping her tongue inside, causing Joan to squirm underneath her at the sensation. Jane reached the black pants and took hold of them, letting them pool at the older woman’s feet, she started to kiss her thighs and missed her eyes widening, and the fright in them. She grabbed Jane and forced her back up, nodding negatively.

-What are you concerned about ?  
-Nothing.  
-Liar. If I didn’t want to do this, I wouldn’t have started.  
-I’m not… No one…

Joan sighed, closing her eyes, trying to find the proper words until she felt something nudging her cheek.

-Aside from the fact you’re clearly saying that because of your age, which has never been an issue nor a turn-off for me. Is it because no one has ever done that to you ?

Joan suddenly felt like a fish out of water, staring at Jane in disbelief, how could she know ? Had she been that transparent ?

-You’re not the first person I’m with who has had these concerns. Well, I wasn’t a prisoner under their care, but overall it’s the same. Listen, I want to make you come a second time, would you be amenable to that ? If you get uncomfortable with that, I can stop at any time.  
-A second time ?

Jane furrowed her brows before realization washed over her, she laced their fingers together, meeting her lips in a bruising kiss, feeling Joan melt under her touch.

-Yes, a second time, you’re a woman, there is no limit, informed Jane as they parted.

The younger woman tilted her head on the side, her eyes searching for Joan’s, she saw the uncertainty behind them, yet she agreed, nodding, making Jane smile.

-You might want to hold onto the shelves.

Jane suppressed a scoff as Joan did as she was told. Quite the scholar she thought. She lowered herself again, standing on her knees in front of the older woman looking up at her, an innocent look on her face despite where her hands were headed. She shuffled closer, breathing her through her underwear, Joan’s eyes closing, hoping to lessen the shame rising painfully within her chest. Jane caressed her thighs ending on her waist, taking the last barrier between her fingers, the black underwear ending in the same place as her tailored pant. Jane smiled at the sight in front of her and placed open-mouthed kisses on her hipbones, going lower just above the dark patch of hair, placing a lingering kiss before looking up, seeing the tensed face of the woman above her.

-Lift your right leg.

Joan swallowed and lifted her leg, her eyes still closed. Feeling her breathing down on the most sensitive part of her anatomy, her kisses reigniting that fire within her. Jane placed her leg on her shoulder and shuffled even closer, spreading her open, she lowered her head, darting her tongue out, flattening it, licking her from her hole to her clit, causing a shiver she had not expected. She set her hands on her ass, bringing her closer to her face, burying her tongue between her folds, kissing, sucking of her lips. She dipped her tongue inside of her, tasting her, and started to lick her clean from her first orgasm, Joan’s moans getting louder as the new sensation. The older woman felt the slippery tongue lick her in all the right places, the feeling of the limb making her hands grip the shelves tighter, upon feeling that devilish tongue circle her clit before pressing on it, sending a jolt to her cunt. Her breathing deepened again, and Jane started eating her out, Joan’s moans a music to her ears. God, she loved when a woman unraveled beneath her tongue. She focussed her tongue on her clit and brought three fingers in front of her entrance, she pushed them in and let her adjust to the sensation, sucking on her clit as she started to slowly pump in and out, curling her finger in a come hither motion. Jane felt Joan squeezing her fingers, and deepened her thrusts, hitting the rough patch inside of her, her hips bucking, making Jane grunt, the vibration making Joan shudder, her orgasm building much quicker than the first one. Jane felt her orgasm on her tongue, as Joan squeezed her fingers hard as if to draw them deeper, a guttural moan escaping through her lips, as one of her hands ended on Jane’s head to support herself. The older woman’s legs trembled as Jane lapped at her, licking every ounce of her arousal, the taste making her moan in the process. She kissed her inner thigh one last time before dragging her underwear back up her long legs, doing the same with her pants. When she stood up, she saw the flushed face of the usually stern woman, her lips parted, her tongue darting out to wet them. Her pupils blown, making her eyes look darker than they originally were. Jane's eyes fell on the breasts in front of her eyes and kissed each one before grabbing her bra, clasping it again, before taking care of her crips white shirt.

-I hope you enjoyed yourself, Joan.  
-What about you ?  
-I’m fine, I prefer to give.

The younger woman saw the rejection behind the chocolate eyes and ceased what she was doing to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

-But I’m not closed off to the idea of being on the receiving end. But today won’t be the day.

Joan furrowed her brows, and Jane pointed at her watch showing 2.52 am. Joan swore under her breath as she took the pins on the shelf next to her, styling her hair in the bun again, while Jane took care of buttoning her shirt. She tied the tie and closed the jacket looking at her handy work. Joan placed the last pin in her hair, not even looking at her watch as she opened the door quickly, Jane beside her. They both left the lower grounds and entered the slot as silently as they could. Joan unlocked Jane’s cell and eyed her as she stood in front of her.

-So, is this a goodbye, asked Jane dramatically.  
-Is that what you want ?  
-You’re the Governor. You tell me.  
-I don’t… I’m…  
-You don’t have to have an answer right now. Just consider it. Sleep on it, and on what you’ve experienced. Who knows ? Maybe now you’ll experiment more.

Joan breathed out, looking around, making sure they were alone before cupping the back of Jane’s neck resting her forehead on hers.

-I don’t want it to remain a one-time thing.  
-I rather like the sound of that. But you should go before someone sees you here with a hickey on your jaw.

Joan’s eyes snapped open, firing a hostile stare at Jane, who tilted her head, walking closer to her so that no one could hear.

-You rather liked when I was making it, well them, but that’s for you to discover.

The younger woman placed a kiss on the older woman's full lips before walking into her cell, closing the door behind her. She turned to face the Governor and winked at her as she secured the door again, staring at Jane throughout the process. Joan cast a last glance to the figure inside the cell, who pointed at her wrist, indicating that time was running out, and Joan nodded, leaving the slot not without checking on Jodie, who seemed to have calmed and was now sleeping peacefully. She left the slot altogether and decided to pick her things and head to her car to drive back home.  
Joan parked in front of her apartment, leaving the car, locking it behind her. She didn’t bother checking the mail, her mind still busy thinking about what had happened during the last hour. She entered her apartment, hanging her coat behind the door, taking off her prison-issued heels placing them on the rug before stepping into her slippers, undoing the pins in her hair, loosening the tie around her neck, taking a brief glance at her reflection her eyes falling on the hickey on her jaw and the tip of another one on her neck. Her eyes widened at the thought, and she squinted her eyes, climbing the stairs going to her bedroom. She closed the door, locking it, spinning on herself, her eyes falling on the full body mirror. She thought for a second before she started to disrobe, shedding her armor as she stepped closer to seeing her reflection. Joan took a deep breath and stepped in front of the mirror, tightening her jaw only for it to drop on the floor. She looked at herself up and down, her eyes wide, a blush going from her cheeks to her chest. She touched with the tip of her finger the several hickeys left on her alabaster skin, the contrast between the light and dark fully visible. She could see three on her neck, fours on her chest, two on her tummy, and she was almost reluctant to check farther south. She widened her stance, her breath hitching, her cheeks reddening at the sight of the hickeys on her inner thighs and the junction of her hip and her sex. Joan touched the bruising curious, tilting her head, a smile making it’s way on her lips as she left to the ensuite to take a shower.

* * *

Joan was standing in front of the window in her office, looking down at the yard, she heard knocking and turned to face the door.

-Enter.

Bridget entered the office, clearly unhappy to be here, while Joan remained where she was.

-What can I do for you, Governor ?  
-I wondered if I could enquire about an inmate.  
-Why is that ?

Joan smiled tightly, of course, Miss Westfall wouldn’t make it easy for her, now would she ?

-Jane Foster. Her file is bare.  
-And ?  
-And I wondered what you could tell me about her.  
-I cannot discuss the inmates.  
-As Governor Miss Westfall, if I cannot know what brings the people to be under my care, I cannot do my job properly.  
-Why not asking Jane directly ?  
-She suggested I should ask you. Do you see any objection to that ?

Bridget sighed through her nose, displeased to be placed in this position.

-I didn’t know her file was restricted for you. Otherwise, I’d have told you.  
-Of course, you would have.

Both women stared at each other, Joan raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, waiting patiently.

-She’s here because she’s done something reprehensible.

Joan blinked at the answer, suppressing a scoff, lacing her fingers together in front of her.

-Miss Westfall, if I wanted to know the obvious, I’d have asked Mister Fletcher.  
-I don’t have much either.  
-And with what you have ?

Bridget gritted her teeth, placing her hands on her waist, taking a deep breath.

-She’s working for our Government.

The answer took Joan by surprise, she didn’t even try to hide her curiosity as she stared down at the yard and spotted Jane standing under the sun, her hair shining, the gorgeous warm tones accentuated by the shunshine, her skin glowing.

-She’s not even twenty-five.  
-I know.  
-If she’s working for our Government, how come she is here and doesn’t have immunity ?  
-They just said that while they sorted things out about her last mission she’d have to remain here, the Board didn’t see any problem to it and didn’t bother asking what it is she’s done.

Joan thought for a moment before glancing at Bridget.

-She takes care of people for other people. Whispered Joan.  
-But she’s not a hitwoman, is she now ? Asked The blonde.  
-Maybe not, but you said it yourself, Miss Westfall if she works for the Government, and she does kill people for them..  
-That doesn’t concern us.

Bridget cut Joan mid-sentence, leading the older woman to look suspiciously at the forensic psychologist.

-Is there something you’re not telling me, Miss Westfall ?

The blonde held the gaze of the older woman, feeling swallowed into the deep, dark color of her eyes, making her feel uneasy.

-She was sent on a mission to kill a foreign man. He was at the head of an organization I don’t know.  
-And where was this mysterious man from ? Asked Joan as she watched Jane sunbathe.

Jane opened her eyes, looking around, her eyes falling on the Governor’s window, seeing the older woman looking down at her. She smiled, the smile reaching her eyes as Joan trailed a finger on the glass of the window.

-He was Russian, exporting weapons from there to Australia. He was a big name. But there were casualties. She didn’t fight the decision to be sent here.

Joan’s eyes widened at the newly revealed information. She remembered a few nights ago in the room when they were together, Russian words had accidentally escaped her, and she hadn’t caught onto the fact she had seemed to understand her. She kept staring at the younger woman, who blew her a kiss in front of the other inmates, causing some to turn towards her, and taunt her.

-Can I leave now, Governor ?  
-Thank you, Miss Westfall.

Joan watched as Jane winked at her, before resuming to sunbathe her eyes closed, leaving the older woman to wonder, yet incapable of detaching her eyes from the younger woman.


End file.
